Accident
by Kyo5967
Summary: Lucy est gravement blessé et Natsu n'a plus la joie qu'il avait avant depuis que la blonde ne se réveille pas dans l'infirmerie. XXX NaLu XXX


Accident

Résumé : Lucy est gravement blessé et Natsu n'a plus la joie qu'il avait avant depuis que la blonde ne se réveille pas dans l'infirmerie.

Couple : Natsu/Lucy

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à l'auteur de Fairy Tail et l'histoire est de moi bien sûr.

Note de l'auteur : Comme je raffole des fanfics de Fairy Tail entre Natsu et Lucy, j'ai décidé d'en écrire une. J'avais déjà l'idée dans la tête depuis un moment et j'ai pris l'opportunité de l'écrire quand j'étais dehors avec des amis accompagné d'un beau soleil.

_Pensées de n'importe qui_

Bonne lecture,

Kyo5967

* * *

C'était une journée tranquille dans la ville de Magnolia. Les mages étaient d'une tranquillité qui pouvait faire peur aux citoyens, car ils étaient sur que la guilde préparaient quelque chose de gros. Il n'y avait pas eu de bagarre depuis quelque temps et c'était inhabituel.

Les citoyens étaient dans le faux, car l'ambiance dans la guilde était morose. Quelques temps auparavant, il y avait eu un grave accident et tout le monde se demandait si _elle_ allait s'en sortir. Lucy était dans un état grave depuis que Natsu l'avait ramené d'une mission dangereuse. Elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et ça en inquiétait plus d'un, mais un en particulier était tout le temps à son chevet depuis cette journée là.

Après avoir ramené Lucy de mission, Natsu s'était enfermé dans un mutisme que personne ne comprenait sauf ceux qui était dans la confidence. Eh oui, pendant la mission, Natsu n'avait pas pu cacher ses sentiments envers la blonde et Erza était dans la confidence. Il était sur que Grey l'avait entendu aussi, mais il n'en avait pas la preuve. La mission avait continué et l'inévitable était arrivé. Lucy avait été plus que blessé et personne ne l'avait prévu. Quand Natsu était arrivé près d'elle, il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était vraiment pas en état de bouger. Il avait paniqué et ne savait pas quoi faire avant qu'Erza s'approche de lui et lui parle. Il l'avait pris sur son dos et l'avait ramené le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie de la guilde où elle fût prise en charge. Le médecin qui s'est occupé de Lucy vint les voir après un nombre incalculable d'heure et leur expliqua que si Natsu ne l'avait pas ramené au plus vite, il l'aurait perdu. Natsu avait écouté le nombre de blessure que Lucy avait et il fût surpris qu'elle soit encore en vie. Elle avait des côtes cassés, un bras cassé, une jambe cassée et une cheville foulée. Elle était vraiment mal en point.

Depuis que Natsu savait que Lucy pouvait ne pas s'en sortir, il restait avec elle dans sa chambre à l'infirmerie pour passer le plus de temps qu'il pouvait avec elle. Il ne voulait pas la perdre de vu même si Mirajane venait pour la nettoyer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il ne sortait pas de la chambre même à ce moment là. Malheureusement, même s'il ne voulait pas la laisser, il allait en mission tout seul pour payer le loyer de la blonde. Il partait sans happy qui lui ne voulait pas le laisser seul dans cette situation depuis que Lisanna est morte. Il faisait ses missions et la première que personne qu'il allait voir après être rentré, c'était Lucy. Il passait même ses nuits à l'infirmerie.

Il était en se moment même dans la chambre de la blonde et attendait que Mirajane vienne faire la toilette de celle-ci pour qu'il puisse s'installer confortablement contre la blonde et la sentir respirer dans son cou. Mirajane entra quelques minutes plus tard pour la toilette de la belle et il alla s'installer derrière un paravent qui était installé dans la chambre. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Mirajane lui dit qu'elle avait fini et il retourna s'installer sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il mit sa tête sur le ventre de Lucy et s'endormit en quelques secondes.

* * *

Mirajane retourna vers le bar et pensa à ce que Natsu faisait pour Lucy. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il passe son temps dans l'infirmerie. Plus personne ne le voyait dans la guilde ou en dehors de la guilde sauf pour les missions. Quand il devait se laver, il allait chez Lucy et il faisait un peu de ménage pour faire comme si elle était là. Elle commençait à trouver que Natsu agissait comme une personne amoureuse. Elle eut une étincelle dans les yeux avant de se rappeler l'état de la blonde, ce qui lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Tout le monde dans la guilde aimait Lucy parce qu'elle amenait la joie de vivre avec elle et qu'elle faisait partie de la famille. Avant Lucy, la guilde était morose parce qu'elle avait perdu un autre membre qui avait cette même joie de vivre. C'était la perle de la guilde. Si elle ne se réveillait pas, personne ne savait ce que la guilde deviendrait.

Mirajane aimait beaucoup la blonde et elle voulait vraiment qu'elle se réveille. Elle devait se réveiller pour voir comment la guilde serait contente qu'elle soit debout. Quelque fois, elle allait voir Lucy dans sa chambre avant d'aller se coucher et faisait des cauchemars horribles dans lesquels elle voyait que la blonde ne se réveillait jamais et qu'elle finissait par mourir. Mirajane avait assez perdu de gens qu'elle aimait et ce n'était pas une chose qu'elle voulait encore vivre. Elfman devait être pareil, il avait été inconsolable à la mort de leur petite sœur et s'était Natsu qui l'avait sortie de sa ''dépression''. Malheureusement, maintenant c'était à eux de faire sortir Natsu, de le faire réagir. Tout le monde avait essayé, même Grey par un combat et ça s'était résolu par un échec total.

- _Natsu, j'espère pour toi qu'elle va se réveiller un jour pour qu'elle puisse voir comment elle compte à tes yeux et que tout le monde dans la guilde puisse te voir sourire de nouveau._ _Et toi Lucy, il faut que tu te réveilles pour ne pas laisser Natsu tout seul comme quand Lisanna est morte parce qu'il va tout détruire tellement il va s'en vouloir de t'avoir laissé mourir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. _Pensa Mirajane avec un petit sourire

* * *

Sans qu'elle ne le sache vraiment, Lucy avait entendu la ''prière'' de Mirajane et elle savait qu'elle devait revenir, mais la douleur de son corps était tellement forte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de son sommeil. Elle s'était enfermée dans son esprit pour ne plus la ressentir et elle n'arrivait pas à ressortir. Soudain, elle vit une lumière apparaître plus loin d'elle et elle ne pu distinguer la forme avant que la lumière soit partie parce qu'elle était trop forte. Elle détailla la personne en avant d'elle avant de se mettre à pleurer. La personne s'avança vers elle et l'a pris dans ses bras. En la prenant dans ses bras, elle se mit à parler.

- Oh ma Lucy, comme je me suis ennuyée de toi.

Lucy ne pouvait pas parler tellement elle pleurait. Elle en remerciait le ciel de pouvoir la voir une autre fois sans qu'elle ne prie le ciel à chaque soir.

- Oh maman ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis heureuse de te voir.

La mère et la fille restèrent collées pendant un temps avant que Lucy ne recule et fasse un des sourires qui faisait fondre Natsu sans qu'elle n'en sache rien.

- Comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvée dans mon esprit maman, je ne comprends pas ?

Layla regarda sa fille et lui dit qu'elle avait toujours été dans son esprit depuis qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Elle avait laissé une partie d'elle dans le monde des vivants et l'autre partie était aux paradis. La seule partie qui restait d'elle dans le corps de Lucy était ses pouvoirs de constellationniste. Lucy l'écoutait comme si elle allait partir d'un moment à l'autre et elle se rapprocha de sa mère pour la remercier.

Layla était tellement fier de sa fille qu'elle allait aider sa fille à sortir de son esprit. Elle était contente de la voir, mais elle savait que Lucy allait être triste en revenant dans son monde. Elle devait profiter d'elle le plus de temps possible. Layla indiqua à sa fille de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol et elle posa ses mains sur sa tête. Elle se concentra pour donner des soins à sa fille pour quand elle allait se réveiller, elle ne soit plus blesser. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte que sa fille se demandait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit ce qu'elle allait faire et elle ne pouvait pas parler pendant le rituel. Après 15 minutes à rester concentrer sur l'esprit de sa fille, Layla ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans les yeux de sa fille qui dans lesquels elle voyait plein d'interrogation. Elle n'avait pas le temps de répondre, elle se sentait partir et elle voulait tellement rester. Elle s'éleva dans les airs et Lucy se mit à lui courir après pour lui dire de rester. Elle cria quelque chose à sa fille et Lucy se laissa tomber en pleure, mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire confiance à sa mère et vivre sa vie avec le garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle resta dans la même position qu'elle était et se concentra assez pour réussir à relier son esprit à son corps.

* * *

C'était toujours la nuit dans la ville de Magnolia quand soudainement, une jeune femme se réveilla après avoir dormi pendant 1 mois. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et chercha où elle était. Elle se souvenait seulement qu'elle était partie en mission avec Natsu et les autres et qu'elle avait perdu conscience après l'avoir vu courir vers elle. La jeune femme sentit un poids sur son ventre et baissa les yeux. Elle eut un petit sourire en voyant une touffe rose et après quelques efforts, elle pose sa main sur la tête du chasseur de dragon et se rendormi pour se réveiller que le lendemain matin. Natsu avait sentit la respiration de Lucy changer. Il ne dormait pas et il se demandait ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête, il eut un petit sourire et se rendormi en espérant que ce ne soit pas un rêve.

Le lendemain matin quand Natsu ouvrit ses yeux et releva sa tête, il vit des yeux chocolat le regarder et il ne put que faire un énorme sourire et crier partout dans la chambre pour montrer sa joie. Il se mit à courir partout dans la chambre et s'élança vers Lucy pour la prendre dans ses bras. Une porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Mirajane entra avec une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage, mais quand elle vit le visage plein de larmes mais souriant de Lucy, elle appela le maître en criant et couru rejoindre Natsu. Elle se pencha vers Lucy et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Bon retour parmi nous Lucy ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis contente que tu sois enfin réveillé !

Lucy lui fit un sourire encouragent et tourna sa tête vers la touffe rose qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis qu'elle était réveillé. Elle entendit de petit sanglot dans la respiration de Natsu et elle fit signe à Mirajane de sortir et d'empêcher le maître de rentrer dans sa chambre pour l'instant. Elle devait impérativement parler avec Natsu. Elle laissa un temps passer avant de prendre Natsu par les épaules et le relever un peu pour faire disparaître les larmes pas tout à fait encore sèche de sur ses joues. Elle le regardait toujours avec le sourire et Natsu fit un petit sourire aussi. Il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre sans qu'elle ne sache ses sentiments qu'il était soulagé de la voir en vie et de voir qu'elle ne souffrait pas de ses blessures.

- Natsu, tu peux arrêter de pleurer. Je suis là maintenant et je te jure de ne jamais vous quitter toi et les autres, d'accord ?

Elle avait encore une voix un peu enroué parce qu'elle n'avait pas parlée depuis au moins un mois et Natsu lui glissa un verre d'eau dans les mains pour qu'elle puisse se rassasier un peu. Elle but tout le verre d'eau en quelques secondes et le redonna à Natsu qui le remit sur la table de chevet. Ils se regardèrent pendant un bout de temps avant que Lucy n'avance son bras pour passer sa main sur la joue du rosé qui mit sa main par-dessus elle.

- Lucy, si tu savais comment je suis heureux que tu sois en vie. Tu ne peux pas te rendre compte comment j'étais pendant plus d'un mois. Tout le monde essayait de me sortir de ma ''dépression'', mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi. Je passais mes journées dans ta chambre et seul Mirajane me faisait sortir pour que j'aille prendre une douche. Je la prenais dans ton appartement parce que je passais faire un peu de ménage pendant ce temps-là. Faire comme si tu étais toujours dans ton appart et non dans un lit dans le coma m'aidait un peu, mais je me suis lasser et j'ai tout le temps passé mon temps ici. Grey essayait de me faire combattre contre lui, mais je ne voulais rien savoir. Si j'aurais su que tu étais morte, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais bien pu faire, mais je crois que je me serais laissé mourir de faim et de chagrin d'avoir perdu une ami, non plus qu'une amie parce que Lucy, tu es la fille qui fait battre mon cœur à mille à l'heure et ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te faire retomber dans le coma, ce que je ne souhaite pas, mais je crois bien que je t'aime Lucy.

Lucy avait bien entendu voulu frapper le rosé quand il lui avait dit qu'il allait prendre sa douche dans son appart, mais quand elle entendit la dernière phrase, elle sentit son cœur partir dans un battement hérétique qui fit biper la machine juste à côté d'elle. Elle regarda Natsu et ne put rien dire tellement elle était ému et elle se jeta dans les bras de son homme qui en tomba par terre en l'emmenant avec lui. Une bouche pris possession de la sienne et il y répondit avec vigueur. Ils restèrent par terre pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Lucy le relâche et qu'elle retourna s'installer dans son lit. Natsu se releva et retourna près du lit de la blonde pour rester près d'elle.

- Lucy, tu n'as pas mal quelque part? Tu avais quelques membres cassés et ta cheville droite foulé.

Lucy eut un sourire triste quand elle repensa à sa mère qui l'avait aidé à sortir de son calvaire et expliqua à Natsu le pourquoi elle n'était plus blessée. Bien sûr, Natsu trouvait ça incroyable et avait de la misère à y croire, mais au fil des explications de la blonde, il comprit que Layla voulait juste que sa fille s'en sorte sans blessure quand elle se réveillerait. Il fit un sourire à Lucy et lui dit qu'il comprenait. Il se leva et sortie de la pièce sans donner une explication à Lucy.

**Du côté de Natsu**

Natsu était sortie de la chambre pour aller avertir le maître qu'il allait partir avec la blonde dans quelques heures, le temps qu'elle rassure tout le monde sur son état de santé et qu'elle puisse retrouver ses marques avant de retourner chez elle. Le maître le laissa faire, il ne pouvait le résonner quand il prenait des décisions comme celle-là, mais Mirajane qui avait entendu la conversation n'était pas de cet avis.

- Natsu, tu ne crois pas qu'elle devrait rester au moins une autre nuit à l'infirmerie. Je sais qu'elle ne risque rien parce que j'ai vu que tu avais enlevé les plâtres et tout le reste de sur elle, mais je serais plus à l'aise de la savoir encore ici au cas où il se passerait quelque chose.

Natsu savait qu'elle allait essayer de parlementer avec lui sur sa décision de sortir Lucy, mais pour dire vrai, il voulait l'avoir pour lui seul et personne n'allait l'empêcher de le faire.

- Mira, j'ai dit au maître que je la ramenais chez elle quand elle va avoir repris ses marques dans la guilde. Pourquoi tu crois que je fais ça? Justement pour que tout le monde voit qu'elle va très bien et que personne ne se fasse du souci pour elle.

Natsu avait dit ça en la regardant et elle comprit qu'elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Elle allait voir comme ça allait dans quelques minutes et elle décidera si Lucy devait rester ou si elle pouvait partir. Elle regarda Natsu se dirigé vers la chambre de Lucy et en ressortir aussi vite qu'il était entré. Lucy n'avait même pas de besoin de quelqu'un pour la tenir et elle avançait comme avant son accident.

- Nous sommes content que tu sois de retour sur pied Lucy!

Lucy fit un petit signe de tête au maître, un énorme sourire à Mirajane et retourna son visage vers le reste de la guilde.

Tout le monde se retourna quand le maître accueillit de nouveau Lucy dans la guilde. Les premiers à se lever furent Erza, Grey, Levy et Happy qui lui se jeta encore dans les bras de ''sa mère'' et la fit tomber par terre. Il pleura pendant un moment dans ses bras avant de les quitter et de laisser la place à ses amis. Les retrouvailles étaient émouvantes pour bien des gens dans la guilde et Lucy reprit ses marques qu'elle avait d'habitude. Quand Natsu provoqua Grey en combat, toute la guilde y participa et Lucy alla au bar prendre un verre de jus de fruit avec un soupir. Mirajane lui fit un grand sourire et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son sommeil.

Grey et Juvia s'était mis en couple quelque temps après l'accident. Ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments mutuellement car il ne voulait pas que l'un ou l'autre partent en mission sans aucun but. Erza mangeait toujours autant de gâteau à la fraise en attendant que Gérald se décide à lui avoué ses sentiments pour elle. Levy était en couple avec Gazille depuis que celui-ci était revenu de mission très amoché. Happy essayait toujours d'impression Charuru avec ses poissons et la chatte refusait toujours. Toutes des petites choses qui intéressèrent Lucy plus qu'elle ne le pensait elle-même.

Natsu et Lucy quittèrent la guilde après la bagarre générale. Natsu avait insisté pour la raccompagner chez elle et elle ne voulait même pas lui crier dessus qu'elle était capable de rentrer toute seule. Elle crierait dans le vide de toute façon, Natsu ne l'écoutait jamais crier. Ils mirent une dizaine de minutes pour se rendre chez la blonde et quand ils entrèrent ça sentait le propre. Lucy regarda Natsu et le remercia d'un signe de tête pour avoir fait le ménage. Elle laissa Natsu en plan et alla prendre une bonne douche. Elle avait décidé quelque chose de très dangereux pour elle et elle le ferait jusqu'au bout.

- _Je me demande comment réagira Natsu quand je vais revenir dans la pièce. Est-ce qu'il sautera sur moi ou il va me laisser approcher tranquillement et rien dire ? _La jeune fille soupira. _Peut-être que ce n'est pas une aussi bonne idée. Non, je vais le faire une fois pour toute ! _

Lucy sortie de sa douche et mit seulement ses sous-vêtements, pris une grande respiration et sortie de sa salle de bain. Elle trouva tout de suite le regard de Natsu qui avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir et elle rougi de plaisir en voyant les prunelles de l'homme qu'elle aimait se rétrécir de désir. Il ne bougea pas, même si sa respiration s'était accélérée légèrement. Elle avança doucement au début et avec plus de conviction quand elle passa outre sa gène. Elle était rendu juste devant lui avant de lui donner un baiser fiévreux qui le fit réagir au quart de tour. Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa en douceur dans les draps du lit de la blonde avant de laisser sa bouche parcourir son corps. Lucy n'était pas en reste, elle avait déjà enlevé le haut du rosé et bataillait à lui enlever la ceinture. Natsu avait un grand sourire en la voyant en difficulté et lui vint en aide en laissant Lucy exposé à son regard. La blonde ne détourna même pas les yeux et lui lança un regard de défi. Natsu lui enleva son soutien-gorge et sa culotte et du garder son sens froid à l'odeur de luxure qui lui vint au nez.

Il plongea sa tête dans la poitrine généreusement offerte, prit un mamelon en bouche et joue avec l'autre. Lucy gémissait faiblement pendant que Natsu jouait avec elle avant de descendre plus bas pour jouer avec le petit bourgeon et la préparer à sa venue. Lucy rougit un peu en le voyant là, mais elle avait toujours cette lueur dans les yeux qui rendait dingue Natsu. Il l'a prépara pendant cinq minute avant de la regarder dans les yeux et de rentrer dans la fente mouillé. Lucy gémit plus fort et fit une grimace quand Natsu perça son hymen, mais elle mit ses jambes autour de lui pour pas qu'il sorte. Il attendit deux minutes avant de faire des va-et-vient lent et de plus en plus rapidement ai fil du plaisir qui montait en lui.

Il gémissait en disant le prénom de la blonde et la blonde faisait la même chose en gémissant le prénom du rosé. Ils s'embrassaient tellement souvent que tous les deux manquaient d'air. Natsu accéléra encore le rythme et cria le nom de sa belle en jouissant dans l'antre chaude. Lucy en avait des frissons de plaisir et ce fut trop pour elle, elle jouit elle aussi en serrant Natsu plus fort dans ses bras.

Ils prirent quelques minutes avant de se séparer pour mieux se recoller après dans le grand lit. Il était tellement bien dans leur bulle qu'aucun des deux ne parla pendant un moment avant que Lucy ne lève la tête de sur l'épaule de son homme.

- Tu sais Natsu, je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il vient de se passer, parce que je sais que tu es l'homme de ma vie depuis que je t'ai rencontré la première fois. Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi à ce moment là et doublement amoureuse de toi quand tu m'as rattrapé lorsque je tombais de la tour.

Natsu resta sans voix quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux de toi cette journée-là, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'était les sentiments que j'avais. Quand je t'ai vu tombé, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était de l'amour et je n'ai pas hésité à sauter pour te rattraper. Je t'aime ma Lucy et j'espère jamais revivre ce que j'ai vécu ces dernier temps.

Lucy en pleurait tellement c'était beau et elle mit ça sur le coup de l'émotion trop forte après avoir fait l'amour. Elle lui dit bonne nuit et tomba dans le monde des rêves pendant que Natsu la regardait tranquillement.

- Bonne nuit, ma Lucy !

**Cinq ans plus tard**

Par une belle journée d'été, une jeune femme blonde marchait en compagnie de jumeaux non identique, une petite fille et un petit garçon. Elle devait rejoindre la guilde avant l'arrivé du père des enfants pour lui faire une belle surprise. Les enfants devaient lui montrer quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais espérer voir de sa vie.

Elle arriva à la guilde et tout le monde tournèrent leur tête vers la petite famille qui venait d'entrer et leur fit un sourire. Les jumeaux étaient déjà partie joué avec le garçon d'un certain mage de glace. Lucy prit place au bar comme elle le faisait d'habitude et pris son éternelle jus de fruit avant d'aller faire la conversation à Juvia. Leur relation s'était amélioré depuis que celle-ci était en couple avec Grey et qu'il avait eu un enfant ensemble. Les deux femmes passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis ce temps là. Erza s'ajoutait au groupe une fois de temps en temps, mais la petite lui demandait beaucoup d'attention et elle devait retourner chez elle s'en occuper. Eh oui, Gérald lui avait avoué ses sentiments et ils avaient eu une petite fille il y a de ça 8 mois. Levy venait plus souvent parce que c'était Gazille qui s'occupait le plus souvent du petit garçon qu'il avait eu, maintenant âgé d'un an. Il en était complètement gaga.

Les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent sur un homme de belle carrure et aux cheveux rose. Lucy se leva et courut le rejoindre. Il était partie en mission depuis 2 semaines et il lui avait manqué. Les jumeaux ne tardèrent pas à suivre le même mouvement que leur mère et enlacèrent leur père avec autant de force que Lucy, tellement fort qu'il en tomba par terre en les réceptionnant tous les deux. Layla et Kyo étaient tellement contents que leur père soit revenu qu'ils ne le lâchèrent seulement quand Lucy leur ordonna de la lâcher pour lui montrer leur surprise.

- De quelle surprise tu veux me parler Lucy? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Les enfants se mirent devant Natsu et firent de la magie. Pas n'importe laquelle, celle de Natsu et quand Lucy donna une clé à chacun des enfants, Natsu releva le sourcil. C'était pas vrai, les enfants faisaient les deux sortes de magies de leurs parents. Layla ouvrit la porte de la vierge et Kyo la porte de Gemini. Natsu était tellement fier de ses enfants qu'il ouvrit grand les bras et les enfants sautèrent dedans. Quelques minutes d'embrassade fut nécessaire avant que les enfants veuillent retourner jouer avec Akira.

Natsu attira Lucy dans ses bras et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Heureusement, Lucy avait pris une grande respiration avant. Elle se détacha de ses bras et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit encore plus sourire Natsu. Il la prit dans ses bras et la tournoya dans les airs avant de la lâcher et d'aller faire l'annonce devant toute la guilde.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous dire que la famille Igneel va s'agrandir d'un troisième membre et si j'entends bien ce que j'entends, Levy va en avoir un deuxième lui aussi.

Natsu avait dit ça en regardant Levy dans les yeux pour lui montrer qu'il savait et que s'était pas la peine de nier. Alors, Levy hocha la tête avant de tournoyer dans les airs après s'être fait prendre par Gazille qui avait laissé Yami à Juvia, tout content de la nouvelle. Natsu redescendit de l'estrade et retourna faire la fête avec les gens de la guilde pendant que Lucy se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir une famille comme celle-là si elle n'était pas tombé amoureuse de Natsu la première journée qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

* * *

Et voilà la fin d'Accident.

Je peux vous dire que je suis fière d'avoir ''pondu'' ça. Je ne pensais jamais avoir assez d'imagination pour la finir, mais avec le temps, tout c'est mis en place.

Je vous dis merci d'avance pour les reviews que vous me donnerez et merci beaucoup d'avoir patienter jusqu'à ce que je publie quelque chose d'autre. Mes autres fanfics sont en cours d'écriture, mais je manque d'inspiration. Ça vient avec le temps et il faut être patient.

La petite fille d'Erza s'appelle Rin.

Comme vous avez sûrement deviné, Akira est le nom du garçon de Grey et le garçon de Gazille est Yami.

Je voulais vraiment que la fille de Lucy porte le nom de sa mère. C'est comme lui rendre hommage.

Kyo5967


End file.
